The new variety of rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing during the summer of 1995 in a breeding program between ‘TANallepa’, a non-patented rose and an un-named seedling.
The resulting seeds were planted during the following winter. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected in as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety is named ‘KORaburg’.